The True Confessions of Amelia Sloan
by DiagnosisMurderFan
Summary: Find out what it's like to be the daughter of Steve Sloan.
1. My Life

1.1.1 The True Confessions of Amelia Sloan  
  
1.1.2 Chapter 1  
  
1.1.3 My Life  
  
Hi, my name is Amelia Sloan. I am ten years old, and my birthday is July 13. My father is Lt. Steve Sloan, and my grandfather is Dr. Mark Sloan.  
  
I live in Malibu, California, in a beach house with grandpa and dad. My mom used to live here, too, but she died when I was seven. Ever since then, dad, grandpa, and I have become extremely close.  
  
My dad works for the LAPD. He's been in the force almost twenty years. He's landed into all sorts of trouble. Once, he was shot and all of us were scared. But I knew my dad was a fighter and I didn't lose faith in him.  
  
My grandfather works at Community General Hospital. He and my mom used to work together. To many people when they first meet him, he may seem strange, but once you get to know him, but once you get to know him, he's very easy to love and it's hard to hold a grudge against him. He works as a consultant for the police department. He has solved more murders than any other cop in the department has. He used to roller skate through the halls of Community General. He used to ride a scooter also. I think the most baffling case was the one against Carter Sweeney. That was the most personal case also. Carter went after grandpa and tried to prove himself smarter. And if that wasn't enough, his sister, Caitlin, hated the city for putting her father on death row. Not long ago, she blew up the hospital to try to kill us.  
  
I've made many close friends at Community General. Two of my closest are Amanda Bentley and Jessie Travis. Amanda is a fun loving, spirited type of person. Her and Jessie have had some interesting arguments. But if any of us get into trouble, she's right there for us. I think the truest test of friendship I've ever seen her endure was when my mom died. Amanda is like an aunt to me.  
  
Jessie is also a spirited, fun loving type of person, which is sometimes what gets him into trouble. He is always hanging around the beach house. We first met when I was three years old. He was then a resident at Community General. He is now a good doctor. Jessie has been through a lot. He's even lived through an epidemic of smallpox. But that's another story altogether.  
  
And last, but certainly not least, is my mom. She was the greatest mom in the whole world. She immediately fit in with the group. She and I got involved with several cases, but we never minded. She died about three years ago of cancer. Mom was always there when I needed to talk. No matter what, she always stood by me. My mom and dad sounded perfect together: Samantha & Steve Sloan. They named me after my grandmother, Amelia Langford Hastings.  
  
  
  
Next chapter to come soon! Should be here by Friday! 


	2. Memorable Moments

The True Confessions of Amelia Sloan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Memorable Moments  
  
  
  
There are some moments in my life I will never forget. One of those is when Jessie got smallpox. I was only seven, so when I saw him as sick as he was, it really scared me. Amanda and dad were racing all around Los Angeles trying to find an antigen to try and cure Jessie. When grandpa got infected to, that REALLY scared me. But, in the end, as always, we found the bad guy, put him in jail, and we were all ready to start our lives again. Actually, it did Jessie some good. Afterwards, while dad, grandpa, and I were out, he called his dad. Imagine what Mr. Travis thought when Jessie told him he was recovering from the smallpox.  
  
My dad's sister, aunt Carol, came back to see us about a year ago. I hadn't seen her since I was a year old, but we kept in regular contact through letters and phone calls. Her husband, uncle Bruce and I didn't know each other at all. Or at least, I didn't remember him. Dad would never tell me about him, so I never asked. He died while aunt Carol was visiting. She ended up staying for Christmas. Aunt Carol died recently and the whole family was devastated, especially grandpa.  
  
I'd have to say that the worst case that dad and grandpa ever solved was the one with Carter Sweeney. When I was a baby, Dad arrested Carter's father, Louis, for murdering fifty two people in thirty nine bombings. About a year ago, while he was in prison for the bombings, his sister Caitlin, blew up the hospital with us in it and tried to kill us. That's an experience that's hard for anyone, young or old, to forget.  
  
So, basically, my life has never had a dull moment. The way I see it, Jessie, Amanda, grandpa, dad, and I are all one big family. I wouldn't swap that for the world. All I can say is that it's a good life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I can't promise, but if I get enough good reviews, I'll try to add more chapters. 


End file.
